The Element of Surprise
by Staz
Summary: Just another way the scene in Paraguay could have gone in a HM universe.


Disclaimer: Just doing this for fun. Don't sue.

A/N: Aaaaand I'm back to fixing episodes. So many to chose from, so many ways to changes them... this specific one hasn't even aired here yet but I found a way to see it, and it pissed me off. So much potential... just thrown out the window... but anyways, this is a short scene fix from Mac's POV, enjoy!

-------

/What would you give up for me/ I asked him once. Took him a few years but I finally have my answer. Everything. Harmon Rabb Jr. would give everything up for me.

Only to throw it in my face and act like a royal jerk.

Lying on my back next to Harm, it's taking all my control not to turn to him, shake him, strangle him, kiss him senseless and yell a few choice words point blank.

I turn to the other side, angrily yanking the sheets with me. Staring at the window might be easier.

"What is it?" He has the nerve to ask.

I sigh in frustration. "Nothing!"

"Clearly.. there is something on your mind." He's turning over to face me.

"Oh, I have a lot to say."

"Well, spit it out." His head is propped up on his hand and I turn to face him and strike the same pose.

Oh, you asked for it, Squid.

"Okay, I have a question for you. You resign your commission and you travel 5000 miles to find me and damn near get killed. Well riddle me this, flyboy – why?"

Let's see you charm your way out of that one! Oh, he's giving me a look. That look that says – look into my eyes and you shall find the truth. Reality check – I can't read eyes! Well, I can as well as the next girl, I can tell anger, regret, truth vs. lies, resent and love, though I've gotten that last one mixed up a few times, but when it comes to Rabb he expects me to read a 5 minute long confession in his blue pools, and that, regrettably, I really can't seem to do.

"I think you know why." He gives this half shrug, all the more to say how obvious this whole deal should be to me.

I stare at him in amazement. Is he seriously using that line again! I know the answer? I think I've demonstrated pretty damn well that I have absolutely no idea what's going on in that warped mind of his.

He's lying on his back again, apparently believing my shocked silence means the end of our conversation. Boy does he have another thing coming.

I take a moment to compose myself. I need to shake him, to catch him off guard. Maybe then he'll finally answer my very simple, yet very important, questions truthfully, without retorting with some stupid, lame excuse. What to do, what to do... ah hell!

I grab his right wrist with my left hand and yank hard, as a result I'm lying on my back with Harm half on top of me. I get lost for a second in the feel of the moment but shake myself quickly. Must act, now!

"Do you love me?" I ask quickly.

"Yes." He breathes heavily. His eyes are glued to mine and I can feel his heart beating fast above me.

"Is that why you came after me?" I ask my previous question, ignoring my own racing pulse.

"Yes..."

Ah, the good ol' element of surprise, never lets me down.

I smile victoriously at him and a slow one spreads on his lips. His lips. The final answer awaits.

I release the hand I yanked and trace along the strong arm, over the shoulder, up the neck and to his jaw. Ever so slowly I pull him the few inches it takes to close the electrified gap and our lips meet.

And there it is. Just like on the Admiral's porch so many years ago, his kiss drowns me. The outer world fades away. Webb, Gunny, Paraguay, Sadik, JAG, the entire world could not be farther away from my thoughts as I open my mouth to his in sweet surrender and accept all that he's giving and taking.

He shifts and is now completely on top of me. My freed arm joins my right on his back, and I hold on to him like he is my lifeline. Sometimes I guess he really is.

He finishes the kiss and playfully tugs my bottom lip. Oh, it's in his kiss alright.

Those blue pools are darker somehow and I swear this time I can see love flickering there. "I told you, you know why..."

Still tingling from his tender touch, but now remembering I'm still pissed, I push hard and reverse our positions.

"You're making it real hard for me to kiss you with your foot in your mouth, sailor."

Ever the flyboy, Harm dismisses my sentiment with a short yet powerful kiss, that leaves me a bit dazed. He relaxes into the mattress and reaches up to tuck a stray stand of hair behind my ear. His forefinger traces a path along my jaw to my chin, from there joining the others to hold my face as he brings it slowly down to his. I find myself wondering if his kisses always stop time. I certainly hope so. When he lets me up for some much needed air I almost loose it at the tender look on his face. Ladies and gentlemen, it's official – the jerk has left the building.

"Thank you." I manage to whisper without shedding a tear, as I'm prone to do any minute now if he keeps looking at me like that.

"Anytime, honey." I have to laugh at the endearment. It's not everyday you get called honey by Harmon Rabb Jr.

I bring my hands to his chest and rest my head on them. His hold is so comforting, so exactly what I need after this nightmare, which is far from over. And with one thought the world came crashing back down on me. The bubble was nice while it lasted but we need to finish this catastrophe so we can get back to our lives. At least now I have Harm by my side completely. I stare up at him thoughtfully.

"No more jealous acts." I state. This is not a request.

"What jealous acts?"

"Don't play dumb, Harm, it doesn't suit you. I need us to get out of here, for that I need you on my side, not trying to get a contest on with Webb and treating me like an invalid."

In a millisecond, his expression turned from gentle to dead-serious. "I wouldn't."

Damn. And this was going so well. "You did today, Harm." I try a soft tone to make him realize it without ticking him off. His hold on me tightens, and for a second I'm afraid he's gonna toss me off of him or off the bed entirely. Instead he stares at the ceiling, his expression unreadable, for a full minute, I kept time.

"I'm sorry, Mac." He startles me, his gaze meeting mine.

"I know." And I do. He just can't seem to break off a pattern once he starts it, no matter what's thrown at him. Thankfully, this time I did manage to break it somehow.

I kiss him with all I've got, settling the case for good. His hand sneaks under my shirt to caress my back and there's a distant ringing noise. Suddenly Harm disengages himself from me and I realize the phone's ringing.

"Let's ignore it." I offer with a grin.

He grins back and turns us once again to the other side of the bed. My hand automatically link up behind his neck again and I start kissing along his neck. I feel him move in my embrace and then the phone stops ringing. Thank god.

"Si..."

Damn that flyboy. Just can not take orders!

------

And the scene continues from here...

Fun!


End file.
